1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to braided cords joined by a splice wherein the splice is strong and nearly invisible.
2. Description of Related Art
International Publication No. WO 00/05162, published Feb. 3, 2000 discloses a tubular textile rope splice wherein the ends of tubular rope to be spliced are inserted into each other and the several plies of each rope are separated from the adjacent plies and pulled out of the braiding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,632 and 5,931,076 issued May 11 and Aug. 3, 1999, respectively, disclose a xe2x80x9cChinese fingerxe2x80x9d splice for joining braided yarns.
A process is provided for joining ends of cord of braided individual plies comprising the steps of: unbraiding individual plies of a portion of each of the ends to be joined, leaving a main braided body of cord; locating and connecting together corresponding plies from each of the ends; pulling the connected plies back through the main braided bodies of the cord, with each of the connected plies being pulled through at a different distance from the ends, until the main braided bodies of cord to be joined are in close proximity and excess connected plies are protruding from the cord; and removing the excess connected plies from the cord.
Also provided, is a spliced, braided, cord having opposing braided cord bodies with individual braided plies wherein the plies of one braided cord body extend, in the braiding, into an opposing braided cord body and are present as substitute for, and in the place of, individual plies that were a part of that opposing braided cord body before the splice. Generally, the spliced section has a diameter and cross section substantially the same as the diameter and cross section of the rest of the braided cord. Further, an endless braided cord is provided having the splice of this invention.